Scorpius Visits The Potters
by oO-Artemis-Oo
Summary: Scorp Malfoy visits his friend Al Potter, and Draco and Astoria are a bit nervous. Just a bit.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd probably be writing an eighth book or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Visits the Potters<strong>

Draco Malfoy was extremely agitated. _Extremely_. He was in his living room with his wife, Astoria, who was sitting on a couch, chewing a lock of her hair.

Draco's eyes kept flitting to the window, but there was nothing to see except the grounds at Malfoy Manor. He stuck his head out the window, and looked left, right, up, and down. Evidently seeing nothing, he spun on his heel and began pacing again.

Astoria didn't like it. It was putting her on edge.

"Stop pacing, Draco!" Astoria snapped, dropping her wet strand of hair and letting it dangle against her face. She sighed, and glanced at the window as well. In a voice of sort of forced calm, she said, "Are you expecting an owl?"

Draco stopped pacing and turned to face Astoria. "An owl? _An owl?"_ his normally cool and collected voice was slightly hysterical, "Bloody Hell, Tori!"

He stopped, and collected his breath before continuing, "Do you realize that we could get a _ransom note _if we go _through_ with this? Or, I don't know, a letter informing us that Scorpius has fallen to his doom off a broomstick, or a conveniently placed cliff or something, in a tragic "accident". Or maybe it will be that his hand slipped when eating dinner and he ended up shish kebob-ed on his butter knife! You know, all of this purely accidental, of course. Or maybe he'll "trip" and fall down three flights of stairs! Or maybe-"

"Draco!" Astoria cut in, "Stop panicking, please! It's not like we're sending him to spend the week with a family of axe-murderers or something! Just… calm down!"

Draco sat down.

They sat in silence for a minute, then Astoria spoke.

"Look… he's a good judge of character, you know he is. And if he feels uncomfortable, we can come and get him right away."

Draco's stare was burning a hole in the carpet.

_SCREECH!_

Both Draco and Astoria jumped. Their owl had just flown in the window with a letter tied to its foot. Draco fumbled as he took it off, read it silently, and passed it to Astoria. They seemed to be communicating nonverbally. Draco spoke.

"Then… we let him go?"

"…We let him go."

**At the Potter Residence:**

*CRASH*

"SCORPIUS! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! Took you long enough ma… ouch… that looks painful… DAD! DAD, WE NEED YOU TO DO THAT BRUISE-HEALING SPELL!

…AND A REPARO ON THE COFFEE TABLE!"

"Hey Al, good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too."

"'Lo, Scorpius." Harry had come down the stairs. "Ouch… you hit that coffee table pretty hard, huh?"

**At Malfoy Manor:**

Astoria wasn't so calm anymore. She had completely worked herself up.

"What if he hurts himself? You and Potter _really_ hated each other in school, what if he decided to just leave Scorpius with a bruise or cut because he didn't care enough to help? I mean, Potter's all noble and stuff, so he'd probably do something if it was serious, but he might not think a bruise or something warrants his attention! Sure, if it was one of his own children, but Scorpius is the child of his enemy!"

**At the Potter Residence:**

"Here, let me fix that for you."

Harry tapped Scorpius's shin, and the bruise melted away.

"Well, I'm headed to the office. Ginny's in our room, but try not to bother her because she's working on an article. I'll see you two later, then."

"Bye Dad!"

"Goodbye Mr. Potter."

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

James came pounding down the stairs. He was headed to his uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house down the street, because his best friend, Freddie Weasley, was visiting with his dad (that is, Freddie's dad, James's Uncle George).

**At Malfoy Manor:**

Draco had his own worries about Scorpius.

"I'm not too worried about that, because a bruise really isn't that serious, and you know if Potter's son asked him to, Potter would fix it. No, what I'm worried about is the older brother! He's in Gryffindor you know, Beater for the Quiddich team, and famous for his pranks at Hogwarts. He's a typical Golden Boy, and I don't want to think about what he'd be willing to do to the bad Slytherin influence on his little brother. To him, Scorpius is probably just Death Eater spawn in typical Slimy Slytherin. Even if he _doesn't_ manage to kill Scorp in one of his "pranks", he certainly isn't going to be very friendly! I wouldn't be surprised if he was just a bully, a bully extremely prejudiced against Scorpius!

**At the Potter Residence:**

James skidded to a halt in front of Al and Scorp.

"Why, hello there, little brother! And who is this? Friend of yours?" James's face lit up with a grin that was slightly crooked and slightly fear-inducing, but very friendly. "Ah, yes, I remember! The Spawn of a Death Eater, my very own little brother's best friend!" James's grin was unrelenting, and slightly scary in its enthusiasm… and width.

"It's nice to meet you, Death Eater Spawn! Can I call you DES for short? Ah, never mind, I must go and plot dastardly plots with my best mate, one prankster extraordinaire, Freddie Weasley! See you."

And with that James bounded out the door.

**At Malfoy Manor:**

Draco and Astoria were right in the middle of trying very hard not to think about the increasingly tragic death scenarios of Scorpius that kept popping into their heads when the front door opened.

"Draco! Astoria! We're home!"

The blood drained from their faces, and Draco's muttering was barely audible. "But… my parents aren't supposed to be home for two weeks."

Astoria was equally shocked. "They said they'd be in France for an entire month."

At that moment, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came striding into the room.

"Well? Don't I get a greeting?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow. Draco quickly gathered himself, and went to hug his mother.

"Hello Mum. Hello Dad."

Astoria went to greet them as well. "So, what are you doing here? What happened to France?"

Lucius snorted. The two of them sat down, along with Draco and Tori, and Narcissa declared: "France-is-_dreadful." _

"Errr… _dreadful,_ huh?"

"Yes, Draco, _dreadful._ I am never going back to that Godforsaken country again!" (AN: I've never been to France, so I have no idea what it's like. I don't mean to insult anyone, I just needed Lucius and Narcissa to come in unexpectedly) Narcissa heaved a sigh and smoothed her dress. "But, I don't want to talk about that."

"Yes, I agree. Tell me, where's Scorpius? He can't already be in bed."

"… errrrr… Scorpius?"

"…yes. _Scorpius, _Draco."

"Errmmmmm… well… Scorpius who…?"

…

"Astoria. My _grandson _Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy? You know, the one you gave birth to?"

"…the one I gave birth to, huh?"

"Yes. Just in case you were getting him mixed up with all those _other_ Scorpius's you know."

"Ah. Yes. Them."

…

…

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Draco!"

**At the Potter Residence:**

"Scorp, how _did_ you convince your parents to let you come?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. I think they would have been fine if it was _you_ coming over to _our_ house, but since you invited me first…"

"Right."

"They were panicky at first, but I guess they finally agreed to it when your dad sent that letter saying you guys would be happy to have me over."

**At Malfoy Manor:**

"Where-Is-Scorpius?"

"Errr… well… I want you to keep in mind that he's perfectly safe…"

"And that me and Draco both decided about this, after a _lot_ of consideration…"

"WHERE IS HE!"

...

"ScrpussatthPttrs"

"…_what?_"

"I said Scorpius isat thePttrs."

"…_Draco…"_

"Scorpius… is at… the Potters…"

Dead. Silence.

More Dead Silence.

Astoria was getting slightly worried about her in-laws.

"Errr… Harry and Ginny Potter? You know them? Well, their house… that's where Scorpius is."

**At the Potter Residence:**

"What about your grandparents?"

"Are you kidding? They're in France for a month, so hopefully they'll never find out about this. Ever."

**At Malfoy Manor:**

"_SCORPIUS IS _**_WHERE_**_!"_

Draco gulped. He'd known telling them would be a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd originally intended for this to just be a oneshot, but I kept wanting to add more stuff so I made it into a twoshot instead. Sorry for the abrupt ending. First FF, so please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Visits the Potters<strong>

_**At Malfoy Manor:**_

"_SCORPIUS IS __WHERE__!"_

_Draco gulped. He'd known telling them would be a bad idea._

**At the Potter Residence:**

*Front Door Opens*

"DADDY'S HOME!"

Lily hurtled down the stairs to meet her dad. Harry smiled. He, for one, was _glad_ it would be another year until Lily went to Hogwarts. He wouldn't tell Lily that, of course, she was so desperate to go.

"Hi Lily."

"Hi Daddy! Lots of stuff happened today, I have a lot to tell you! James was gone a lot of the time and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's, but Scorp was here, and he's really nice! Can he come over again Daddy? Al told me that next time it would probably be him who went over to the Malfoys, but then I would only have James to play with! Scorp let me play Exploding Snap with them, but no one won. We found out later that James and Freddie had charmed the cards to be four times as sensitive as they normally are, which was why they kept blowing up so often that we just gave up on playing that. Then I helped mum finish up her article, although I'm not sure if I was really helping or not. James told me I wasn't, anyway." Lily stopped, so she could catch her breath, presumably.

During this narrative, Harry had made his way into the kitchen, where he found Ginny setting the table for dinner. They greeted each other.

"Mum! Dad! That's gross!"

"Sorry I had to work this late on a weekend."

Ginny smiled at him. "It's all right, I'll forgive you this time, since James was gone nearly the whole day," she turned to Lily, "Could you call down the boys? Dinner's ready."

"JAAAA-AAAMES, AAAA-AAAL, SCOOO-OOORP! COME DOWN IF YOU WANT DINNER!"

Harry chuckled and rubbed his ears, "Maybe not so loud next time, Lily-pet?"

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

"Oh, I don't know! I think she should yell louder next time! Aunt Fleur's family in France probably doesn't know that dinner's ready!"

**At Malfoy Manor:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE CAN'T FLOO THERE?"

"Look, mum, if anyone could just floo to the Potter's house, people would be popping in constantly, whether bloodthirsty reporters," the Malfoys knew _all _about bloodthirsty reporters, "or obsessed fans," the Malfoys didn't _really_ know anything about obsessed fans, "so only a few select fireplaces are connected to theirs. They, errr, didn't exactly consider _our_ fireplace when they were choosing the ones that were connected…" This was technically true, as the Potters certainly _hadn't_ considered their fireplace when choosing which ones that would be connected. They had, however, connected their houses for the week, since Scorpius was visiting.

"Well, then, we'll just apparate as close as we can get, and then go on foot! Come on, Cissy!"

"No, wait, Dad-"

*SLAM*

…

…

"Maybe we should owl the Potters to warn them?"

"And then chase after my parents."

**Later, at the Potter Residence:**

*CRASH*

The front door had banged open, interrupting the Potter family and one Malfoy's dinner.

Harry was already out of his chair, wand at the ready, and Ginny had her wand pointed at Lily, probably ready to cast a shield charm, when the voices of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy rang through the house.

"SCORPIUS! SCORPIUS WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"POTTER! IF YOU HURT A HAIR ON MY GRANDSON'S HEAD, I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM-"

At this point, both Lucius and Narcissa burst into the dining room, and saw Scorpius (completely unharmed) staring at them in shock with a forkful of spaghetti frozen halfway to his mouth.

"SCORPIUS!" Lucius and Narcissa cried out at the same time, launching themselves at their godson out of sheer relief.

Harry blinked.

Ginny, Al, and Lily stared.

James began laughing uncontrollably and collapsed to the ground, tears of mirth running down his face and clutching his sides.

Suddenly, Draco and Astoria came bursting in.

"Errr… Mum? …Dad?"

"…Scorpius…?"

Scorpius was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

…

…

*James laughing*

…

…

…

Astoria's face contorted, and those who noticed got the distinct impression that she was trying not to join James on the ground.

Draco shifted his feet.

James continued to laugh.

Lily coughed.

Lames continued to laugh.

Lucius and Narcissa were beginning to look very self-conscious.

No one seemed quite sure how to get out of the incredibly awkward situation.

"SCREECH!"

Everyone jumped, except, presumably, for James.

The Malfoys' owl flew in the window and dropped a piece of parchment on Harrys head, then went to sit on Draco's shoulder. It gave him a look that said plainly: _'What on earth are you doing here? If you were going to come anyway, why send a letter?'._

Harry picked up the parchment and unfolded it.

"Parents found out about Scorpius, headed to your house now. Malfoy," Harry looked up at Draco, "Well, thanks for the warning… I guess…"

Astoria couldn't take it anymore. Just as James was taking control of his laughter, Astoria, never mind that she was fully grown woman, collapsed to the floor in mirth, which set James off again.

After a few more moments, Ginny decided that the best thing to do would be to just have the Malfoys stay for dinner. She magically extended the table, so it was large enough for the four extra seats she conjured.

"Well, sit down," she said, and Harry, Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius all sat down. Astoria and James had to clamber into their seats, where they collapsed, Astoria collecting herself, James still giggling and hiccupping.

Harry decided to start up a conversation, as he really wanted to avoid another awkward silence. "Soooo…" he cast about desperately for a topic for a while, before resorting to the old conversation standby, "what do you think? Puddlemere United? They gonna make it this year?"

That was enough to start off a very animated conversation about Quidditch, which lasted them until dinner was over.

All the same, after the Malfoys had thanked the Potters for the meal and said goodbye to Scorpius, there was practically a race (a very dignified race, of course) to the fireplace to floo back home.

After that incident, Scorpius was allowed to visit Al whenever he wanted, within reason of course, and the same went for Al visiting Scorpius. No one wanted to try to stop them, after what had happened the last time.

**Later that day, at Malfoy Manor:**

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT OUR FIREPLACE WASN'T CONNECTED TO THEIRS!"

Draco groaned. He'd known lying to them was a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Again, my first FF, so please review!<strong>


End file.
